El legado
by TryFlying
Summary: Esta historia no es sobre Issei, es de Isao, su hijo, quien gracias a la mala paternidad de Issei se da cuenta de la realidad de las diferencias sociales del inframundo.El ver esta realidad decide enfrentarse al hombre más fuerte del inframundo y del universo, su padre. (Isao x ?)
1. Un reinicio

Pueden pensar lo que quieran, "esto no es lo que yo esperaba" seguramente digan, pero la verdad es que siempre se habló de Issei como el gran Sekiryuutei, el más fuerte de la historia, pero nunca se habló de sus hijos, en especial de uno de ellos, Isao , el 4to hijo del castaño, ¿Qué por qué el? Nunca destaco…de entre casi 12 hermanos y hermanas, él nunca tuvo algo especial, no era el más astuto en combate y si bien era bastante inteligente no lo aprovechaba, nunca en sus 16 años ha tenido novia y a pesar de que le han llegado proposiciones de muchas casas la respuesta de este es un rotundo "no".

De entre todos los hermanos Isao siempre pasó desapercibido para su padre e incluso su madre, Akeno. A Isao nunca le afectó esto, sin embargo, esa ausencia paterna casi le cuesta su ingreso a la academia Kuoh.

Isao era de una estatura media, casi más alto que su padre, tenía el pelo castaño claro, casi un color miel, su físico era bueno, lo normal si tienes al Sekiryuutei como padre, y si bien era bastante guapo su inmadurez normalmente alejaba a las chicas.

Pero ya basta de contar su vida, porque no vemos su presente, que hace exactamente ahora que está en… ¿detención? . Si, como dije antes, el no aprovecha su inteligencia y normalmente suele hacer el vago en clases.

-Señor Hyodou, sigo pensando en que si se esforzara más podría estar dentro de los mejores alumnos de toda la academia-decía el director con una pacífica voz.

-Y yo sigo pensando que en MI posición los estudios no me sirven-Respondió Isao con un tono desafiante-Usted sabe bien que estoy en 4ta posición para tomar el mando, ¿de qué me sirve estudiar? –

-Como siempre, no hay forma de hacerte razonar- Respondió soltando un suspiro- Puedes irte-

-Pues adiós-Decía mientras procedía salir de la sala de detención.

Isao se dirigía a la sala del club de ocultismo, con el fin de irse a casa pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta escucho un fuerte ruido proveniente de las escaleras,lo siguiente que se escucho fue a alguien quejarse.

-Ahh, no de nuevo …- Decía un chico con un color de pelo tan negro como el carbón-

-Pero si eres tu Eiji, como es que no lo sospeché- Dijo Isao con un tono burlesco- Déjame ayudarte con eso- Habló mientras levantaba unas cajas-

-Gracias Isao- Respondia Eiji mientras se sacudia el polvo en sus pantalones- Emm…Isao ¿puedo encargarte algo?

-Claro-Decía Isao amablemente.

-¿Puedes entregarle esto a tu hermana?-Dijo un tanto nervioso mientras le entregaba una carta con una flor.

Isao solo soltó un suspiro para luego decir - ¿Cuál de las 5?.

-A Akame por favor- Contesto ya menos nervioso.

-Está bien- Respondió finalmente mientras se iba y dejaba a Eiji con las cajas.

Para Isao esto era algo normal, su pan de cada día, y era lo obvio ya que sus hermanas eran bastante guapas y con un cuerpazo.

-Toma, te lo mando Eiji- Habló el castaño mientras le entregaba la carta a su hermana-Yo me voy a casa.

El castaño no saludó a nadie en el club, solo abrió un círculo mágico y se fue a casa, donde como siempre su padre lo esperaba para convencerlo de aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de alguna casa de renombre en el inframundo.

-Isao! – Gritaba su padre-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué pasa?-Respondió un poco molesto ya que sabía cuál era el tema de conversación.

-Nuevamente la 3ra hija de la casa Furcas… -el castaño no pudo terminar.

-No!, ya hemos hablado y sabes bien mi respuesta, no cambiare mi decisión por más que insistas-Dijo mientras dejaba a Issei solo en el pasillo.

-Espera! - Volvía a gritar Issei- Estoy harto de tu arrogancia!, ¿crees que por tener 16 años puedes desobedecerme? Llevamos AÑOS hablando de la importancia para nuestros negocios ¿ y aun así no te interesa el futuro de nuestra casa?

Isao solo miraba fijamente el piso y apretaba los puños para contener la rabia, sus ojos perdieron todo brillo y su mente solo se llenaba de sentimientos negativos, si pudiéramos describir esto en una imagen sería un simple color negro, el color negro más oscuro, casi tan oscuro como el infinito en el espacio.

\- ¿En serio eres tu quien me lo dice?- Respondía casi susurrando-¡Tú no tienes derecho a decirme eso a mí! Tú fuiste el que rompió compromisos entre la casa Phenex y Gremory, fuiste el que apoyo la "arrogancia "de una niña mal crianda!.

-No hables así de tu madre! -Gritó con fuerza Issei.

-Ella no es mi madre! -Respondió con más fuerza aun- Mi madre es Akeno! , si mis hermanos se creyeron sus historias es cosa de ellos, yo no soy un estúpido al que puedas mentirle y decirle que lo normal es crecer con casi 15 madres!

Solo se escuchó un golpe en todo el pasillo,Issei había golpeado a Isao. El castaño menor estaba apoyándose en una de las paredes, conteniendo aun la rabia y sobándose la mejilla.

-Recuedra que soy tu padre- Dijo autoritario Issei.

Solo esa frase bastó, solo 5 palabras bastaron para desatar toda la furia de Isao… En cuanto Issei dijo esto Isao comenzó a emanar un aura oscura y fuerte, muy fuerte, tan fuerte que las paredes y el piso comenzaron a agrietarse, a cada segundo su aura aumentaba y en cada rincón del lugar se sentía el aumento de poder de Isao.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo casi todos estaban viendo como el castaño menor enfurecido emanaba un aura que casi parecía alimentarse de la luz del lugar.

-Detente! Te lo ordeno Isao! - Dijo autoritariamente Issei – te hablo como Maou, no como tu pa..d..

Issei no alcanzó a terminar porque Isao le había dado un golpe que lo mando al piso y dejándolo sangrando.

-¡No soy una moneda de cambio, hablo por muchos diciendo que este sistema es una mierda, vivimos en la jodida edad de piedra, ¿establecer relaciones para mejorar negocios? ¡Yo no voy a permitir eso! – La casa estaba casi por caerse para este punto, no duraría más de un minuto- Nunca me importo que fueras una basura de padre, es más, gracias por darme el privilegio de darme cuenta como es el mundo en realidad, por esto y mucho más ¡Yo te desafío padre! ¡Yo te juro que terminare esto, aunque muera en el intento!- Antes de terminar hubo un último aumento de aura para que luego Isao cayera desmayado.

Issei aun sobándose en el piso y con miedo, si miedo, esa mala emoción que no sentía desde que era joven, tanto miedo que estaba con su balance breaker.

-Llévenlo al calabozo! ¡No saldrá de ahí en un tiempo- Dijo mientras se paraba y continuaba hablando lleno de rabia – Aprenderá quien manda aquí! -

 _ **Bueeno, muchas gracias por leer, esta es mi segunda historia y la verdad la otra no la continué por desanimo.**_

 _ **En esta historia el protagonista no es Issei, es Isao, su hijo. Issei no es un buen padre, es más , Isao es a quien mas ignora y solo lo ve como una ficha de poker, sin embargo Isao apesar de no ser el mas fuerte tiene poderes ocultos y gracias a estos logra encarar a su padre y empezar una nueva aventura.**_


	2. Ayer vs Hoy

Hoy el día no brillaba, las nubes oscuras tapaban el firmamento y ni un destello del sol se veía.

Todo parecía ir mal para Issei, el golpe que le había propinado su hijo le había roto algunos huesos y por poco lo deja inconsciente. En el rostro del castaño solo se reflejaba furia y a medida que pasaban los minutos esta aumentaba, los ojos del castaño no brillaban y al mismo tiempo sus puños se apretaban más y más, ¿el por qué? Simple, no hallaba la forma de vengarse de su propio hijo.

 _ **-creo que debes calmarte un poco…-**_ Se escuchó una voz desde el brazo de Issei- _ **Piensa que es tu hijo! -**_

-¡NO!-Grito el castaño-¡dejo de ser mi hijo en el momento que rechazó la propuesta, ahora no es más que escoria!-

 _ **-Pues esa escoria casi te mata-**_ Respondió Ddraig- _ **aparte no tengo datos sobre esa aura, nunca vi algo así-**_

-Pues hizo mal en no matarme, ahora por su error pagara las consecuencias – Dijo mientras se paraba con dificultad y comenzaba a caminar hacia los calabozos.

Isao estaba acostado, casi sin fuerzas y con dolor en todo el cuerpo y en especial en su pecho. Mientras reposaba pensaba en todo lo que ha vivido y por primera vez se preguntó si alguien lo quiso alguna vez, si realmente fue apreciado por alguien y por más que recordaba su respuesta era la misma…no.

Isao nunca escuchó a su padre o a su madre decirle "te quiero hijo" o incluso simplemente felicitarlo por hacer algo bien. A pesar de todo Isao no se desanimó, no necesitaba el cariño de nadie, no porque fuese alguien frio o sin sentimientos sino porque Isao siempre fue distinto a su manera, desde niño se alejaba de todos y creaba su burbujita, y era feliz dentro de ella, no necesitaba la compañía de nadie y cuando alguien se le acercaba el simplemente decía "No puedo jugar ahora, estoy esperando que mi papá salga del cuarto para poder jugar con él". Todos sabemos que Issei no iba a salir del cuarto más que para comer y entrenar. Y así fue la infancia de Isao, esperando a su padre día a día, hasta el momento en el que se cansó de esperar y fue de a poco descubriendo realmente como era el mundo, aprendió que se lucha solo y que nadie es de confianza.

-Señor, le repito, ¡su hijo ahora necesita reposo! -Dijo uno de los guardias del lugar.

-NO ME DIGAS LO QUE DEBO HACER CON ÉL! - Grito prepotente Issei- LARGATE DE AQUÍ SI NO QUIERES SALIR MAL! –

El guardia se fue temblando mientras que Issei buscaba la celda de su hijo, unos minutos después la encontró.

-¿Ahora entiendes quién manda aquí?-Dijo Issei con altanería- Solo eres uno más en el mundo, uno más como cualquiera, ¿sabes por qué?... Porque ya no eres mi hijo-

\- ¿En que momento tuve un padre?, nunca estuviste cuando te necesite, pero gracias a eso aprendí bien que en este mundo uno no puede confiar en nadie-Dijo Isao casi sin habla.

\- Sabes bien que ya tenía responsabilidades muy grandes antes de que tu nacieras! – Contestó Issei.

\- ¿Cuáles? ¿Follarse a todo lo que pasara por delante de ti? Por favor, todos sabemos que tú para lo único que eras útil era para coger y comer, sin la sacred gear ¿qué serias? -Dijo Isao.

\- ¿y qué? ¡He salvado el puto mundo, he derrotado a todo el que se interpuso en mi camino! Creo que merezco lo que tengo- Objetaba Issei.

\- ¡Si, mataste a todo aquel que quiso acabar con la corrupción de TU sistema! Dentro de ellos a Vali!- Dijo Isao mientras de a poco comenzaba a pararse y lentamente recobraba sus fuerzas.

\- Tú no sabes nada sobre eso!-Grito Issei para luego añadir – Te vas a casar en una semana, si quieres vivir más te vale hacer caso- Luego de decir eso se marchó.

Isao se quedó sentado y en shock por lo último que dijo su padre, se iba a casar y no tenía opciones, si no lo hacía iba a morir y para él eso no era una opción, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido, en esas circunstancias cada segundo valía oro.

 **De noche.**

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde todo aquello, Isao apenas dormía pensando en que hacer, sus ojos se cerraban solos y lo único que lo mantenía despierto era la inquietud de saber que en 2 días se iba a casar si no actuaba rápido.

Una vez logro dormirse parecía que todo estaba en paz a su alrededor, pero no dentro de los sueños del castaño menor.

 _(Sueño de Isao)_

"Duerme, duerme una vez más"- Se escuchaba una voz decir eso desde las sombras, Isao con miedo se acercaba para ver que una sombra se movía detrás de él, no era su sombra, era una sombra con vida, que respiraba, que oía y que hablaba.

"No despiertes, No despiertes en la luz"- Nuevamente la sombra hablaba de frente con Isao, esta vez su voz era aguda y tenebrosa, cada vez que hablaba se erizaba la piel de Isao.

"Muere, muere lentamente"- Cada vez la sombra estaba más cerca del castaño, casi dentro de su pecho.

"Renace, renace en la oscuridad"- Esta vez la voz se escuchaba dentro de la cabeza de Isao produciéndole un fuerte mareo y dolor de cabeza.

"Despierta, ¡despierta sin ser tú! - Esta vez Isao escucho un grito en su cabeza que lo hizo despertar de golpe.

 _(Mundo real)_

Isao despertó empapado en sudor, temblando y con un dolor de cabeza casi insoportable, no entendía el porqué, pero este sueño o más bien pesadilla la tiene cada noche y siempre es lo mismo, a excepción de la sombra. La sombra siempre es diferente, unas veces es alta, otras veces no se muestra, en otras ocasiones la voz de esa sombra es femenina, en otras simplemente no había sombra, sino que era Isao quien escuchaba simplemente.

Solo faltaba un día, el castaño se había rendido, no tenía opciones y el escapar representaba la muerte, solo le quedaba enfrentar lo que venía por delante y eso significaba que no iba tener la posibilidad de acabar con el sistema de su padre, era simplemente cuestión de tiempo para que su vida perdiera todo sentido, el único motivo que tenía Isao y que lo impulsaba a seguir estaba desapareciendo rápidamente.

Estando en el calabozo tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar y analizar todo, y por raro que pareciera lloró, lloró de rabia sin que nadie lo escuchara y solo se repetía a sí mismo " ¿Por qué yo? ".

Isao ahora más que nunca quería cambiar todo este sistema corrupto, no quería poder ni riquezas, quería que nadie más pasara por lo que él estaba pasando.

Y así paso su ultimo día "soltero", pensando en cada infeliz momento de su vida, en cada desperdicio de oxigeno que hacia el al respirar, sin embargo, todo eso reafirmaba más su punto de vista.

 _(Un día después) (Centro de Eventos)_

-Espero que luego de esto la relación entre nuestras casas mejore-Dijo Issei sonriente- Además supongo que esto mejorara las negociaciones entre nosotros no? -

-Claro que si- Dijo el patriarca de la casa Furcas mientras reía.

En otro punto del centro de eventos estaba Isao esperando, solo le quedaban unos minutos para actuar, a pesar de que todo estaba en su contra aún quedaba un mínimo de esperanza en él, esperando que un milagro ocurriese.

-Es usted Isao? - Pregunto un desconocido al joven castaño.

\- ¿Sí, soy yo, en que le puedo ayudar? - Respondió amablemente Isao.

-Tome- Dijo el desconocido mientras le entregaba un sobre- lea el contenido en privado, es importante- luego de esto se retiró del lugar.

Isao inmediatamente se dirigió a una de las habitaciones del lugar, al llegar cerró la puerta para luego encontrar dentro a su madre, Akeno.

-Dijiste que no ibas a casarte- Dijo Akeno mientras miraba fijamente a Isao.

\- ¿Y eso que? No es como si te importara – Dijo mirando en otra dirección.

\- Sabes bien que no es así, ya te dije que me arrepiento de todo lo he hecho – Respondió Akeno con los ojos brillosos, casi a punto de llorar.

-No creo en las mentiras de una "madre" que deja de lado a su hijo solo por placer y simple lujuria- Dijo mientras apretaba los puños.

Akeno no era la mejor madre que uno podría desear, ella dejo a Isao de lado por satisfacer a Issei, nunca se acercaba a su hijo porque pensaba que era un estorbo, pero a diferencia de Issei ella si cambio con el paso de los años, pero cuando lo hizo ya era tarde, Isao ya había crecido y ganarse su perdón no era fácil.

-No son mentiras- Dijo mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos- Sé que no me vas a perdonar tan fácil y lo entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que te estaré apoyando en todo.

-No me interesa-Dijo Isao con rabia- solo vete no quiero verte.

-Per- Akeno no alcanzo a terminar porque Isao grito- Te dije que no quiero verte! - Con esto último Akeno salió de la habitación.

Isao solo soltó un suspiro y se sentó en un sofá, luego sacó la carta de su bolsillo y procedió a abrirla, comenzó a leerla y cuando termino simplemente esbozo una sonrisa y susurro "Simplemente no puedo negarme", luego de esto guardo nuevamente la carta para luego salir de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué le pareció la carta? - Escucho Isao desde su espalda, al girarse vio al mismo desconocido de antes.

-No me niego- Dijo con seguridad Isao.

-Pues bien, puede que su "boda" sea más "activa"-Dijo el extraño mientras se giraba y se marchaba.

Así pasaron los minutos rápidamente, ahora Isao estaba tranquilo, tenía una tercera opción, la mejor hasta ese momento.

Isao miraba su reloj y luego al encargado de la boda quien indicaba que ya todo estaba listo. De esta forma Isao se paró en el altar esperando a la novia, quien era una chica de su edad bastante atractiva, sin embargo, Isao notó de inmediato que ella tampoco quería casarse, esto cada vez reafirmaba sus ideales y lo hacía pensar en todos aquellos que sufrirán esto mismo.

Ya ambos estaban en el altar, no se miraban, hasta que Isao le susurró al oído "Tampoco quieres" a lo que la chica simplemente dijo "No quiero esto".

Isao no soportó más al escuchar lo que dijo la chica, apretó sus puños y antes de que le preguntaran si aceptaba o no, el simplemente dijo "me opongo, me opongo a todos los presentes, me opongo a esta mierda de sistema, me opongo a ti padre"

De inmediato su padre se paró de su asiento y comenzaba a caminar hacia Isao, ambos apretaron sus puños.

-Te di una última oportunidad Isao!-Grito su padre- Ahora por tu arrogancia vas a pagar!.

-Te advertí que acabaría con tu sistema, ¡y este es mi primer paso!- Gritó enérgico- te demostrare de lo que soy capaz, luego no pidas piedad cuando termine con tu reinado!

Así ambos comenzaron a liberar sus auras, Issei por su parte materializo su sacred gear por otro lado Isao simplemente liberaba un aura oscura, no tanto como la de la última vez sin embargo era poderosa, lo suficiente como para igualar la de su padre.

Ambos se abalanzaron sobre el otro, cada uno dio un puñetazo, sin embargo, a Issei le dolió más y era natural, Isao tenía sangre de ángel caído y gracias a su aura podía sacarle partido a esto.

Rias y su sequito se pararon e intentaron detenerlos, sin embargo, algunos de los presentes se pararon de sus asientos y enfrentaron al grupo Gremory e incluso al mismo Sirzechs para que estos no intervinieran en la pelea de Isao e Issei.

 **[BOOST]**

Así que realmente quieres acabar conmigo- Dijo Isao serio.

Nuevamente se abalanzaron, Issei bloqueo un puñetazo de Isao que recibiria una patada en el estómago por parte de Issei.

-Puedes tener poder, pero si no lo sabes usar no harás nada- Dijo Issei mientras intentaba dar un puñetazo a Isao quien lo esquivo para luego darle un puñetazo a Issei que lo mando de pique al piso- Puedes tener poder y conocimiento, pero ahora te falta un motivo por el cual luchar- Dijo Isao con cada vez más rabia mientras que su aura se incrementaba y se volvía cada vez más oscura.

 **[BOOST]**

Muchos huyeron de ahí en el momento en el que Issei dijo: **[DRAGON SHOOT]**

Isao en vez de esquivarlo respondió el ataque con una lanza de luz que corto a la mitad el Dragon Shoot, esto provoco una cortina de humo de la cual salió Issei para luego golpear en el estómago a Isao quien escupió sangre.

Las auras de ambos aumentaban y en especial la de Isao que cada vez se tornaba más oscura, y a su vez su furia aumentaba más y más.

Puñetazos, patadas y ráfagas de energía se lanzaban el uno al otro, todo parecía parejo, hasta que Isao comenzó a fatigarse demasiado, lo mismo que le ocurrió la primera vez que lucho con ese poder, ya no daba más de sí y al ver que Issei no estaba siquiera usando el balance breaker perdió las esperanzas.

-Creo que ya te imaginas lo que va a ocurrir contigo -Dijo Issei mientras creaba una esfera de energía en la punta de sus dedos a modo de pistola.

-Antes de nada, lee esto- Dijo Isao mientras le entregaba la carta de antes a su padre.

La carta decía lo siguiente:

"Desde la oscuridad todo se aprecia mucho mejor…Soy el hijo de quien luchó por lo mismo que luchaste tu Isao, soy quien comparte tus ideales a pesar de las rivalidades de nuestros padres, soy el hijo de Vali Lucifer.

¿Qué te parece unir fuerzas y acabar con todo de una vez? Conozco tu potencial y sé que tú eres el único capaz de derrotar a tu padre, ¿Qué dices?

Si aceptas trabajar juntos conserva la carta, si no pues simplemente devuélvemela cuando termines de leerla"

Issei al terminar de leer la carta estaba sorprendido por dos cosas, una era que Vali tenía un hijo y la segunda era que él había pasado por alto ese detalle y ahora le iba a jugar en contra.

-Adiós Issei- Dijo Isao mientras salía a duras penas del lugar, justo luego de eso hubo una explosión en la entrada lo que permitió que Isao escapara junto con todos aquellos que estaban peleando contra el sequito de Rias y algunas otras casas.

Corrian a todo dar, detrás de ellos venían los guardias y era lógico, ahora ya no eran bienvenidos al inframundo y eran buscados por todos.

-Necesitamos que Isao llegue a salvo! - Grito la peli platino- [ **Dividing Barrier] -** Justo luego de que gritara eso una barrera se creó enfrente de todos los guardias, al pasar la barrera perdían la mitad de sus fuerzas.

Gracias a la barrera que había puesto el hijo de Vali lograron escapar, había dejado sin energías a los guardias y los que continuaban no tardaron en caer.

La persecución duro casi 2 horas, hasta que lograron adentrarse en un frondoso bosque donde lograron perderlos. Luego de escapar se presentaron formalmente.

-Soy Ryunosuke, tengo 17 y soy el hijo de Vali- Dijo el chico peli plateado igual que su padre, con ojos grises, una altura similar a la de Isao y con un buen físico.

-Creo que no hace falta que me presente, de todas formas, soy Isao- Dijo el castaño.

\- ¡Por cierto, solo llámame Ryun- ¡Dijo sonriente hasta que escucho las voces de algunos guardias que aún seguían buscándolos- rápido, vamos al campamento! -

-Eh? ¿Campamento? - Preguntó extrañado Isao.

-Sí, no estamos solos en esto, hay mucha gente que está apoyándonos y que tuvieron que escapar al igual que tu- Respondió Ryunosuke rápidamente mientras abría un círculo mágico donde entraron todos los que estaban escapando.

Lo que Ryun llamaba campamento era una larga calle con casas muy bonitas y algunas hasta lujosas, y era normal, Vali tenía todo planeado y si iban a vivir escapando y escondidos prefería que lo hicieran en ese "campamento".

Isao ya no daba más, necesitaba descansar y Ryun entendía eso, así que decidió darle una casa al castaño, no la más lujosa, pero sí de las mejores que habían, al parecer Ryun tenía todo preparado para Isao, así que una vez que este entro en la casa este solo le dijo una cosa "Trabajaremos como hermanos, nos vemos mañana".

Por primera vez Isao esbozo una sonrisa sincera, no estaba solo en su propósito. Luego de esto se bañó como pudo y luego durmió, esa noche ya no hubo pesadillas.

En otro punto del "campamento" estaba Ryun con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas mientras miraba una lápida, la de su padre, - voy a cumplir tus ideales padre- susurró Ryun- Con Isao de nuestro lado acabaremos con esta mierda- Luego de eso se marchó.

 _ **Y este fue el segundo capítulo de "El legado", Recuerda dejar tu review para saber en que puedo mejorar para el siguiente cap.**_

 _ **Hasta la otra!**_


	3. Desde un tiempo

-Así que hermanos eh? - eso fue lo primero que dejo Isao al despertar. Mientras miraba el techo pensaba en todo lo del día anterior y aun no creía que estuviese ocurriendo esto, estaba en su nuevo hogar con gente que compartía sus ideales, con gente que debía proteger.

Pasaron 10 minutos en los que el reflexionaba sobre todo aquello hasta que por fin dijo -Será mejor que me levante- luego de decir eso con dificultad y muy adolorido se paró, se dirigió al baño, luego se vistió para luego ir a desayunar.

Al ir hacia la cocina pudo notar que su casa era bastante lujosa, nada del otro mundo, pero si muy amplia y desde el comedor se veía un hermoso paisaje con las montañas nevadas por un lado mientras que más abajo se veía vegetación y muchos bosques.

Luego de comer decidió buscar la casa de Ryun, no era muy complicado pues afuera de cada casa había un cartel que indicaba quien era el propietario.

Isao comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras admiraba las construcciones del lugar, vio algunos parques y algunas tiendas. El campamento era una ciudad con su propio sistema aislado de todo el resto del inframundo, se asemejaba mucho al mundo humano.

Luego de caminar casi por media hora decidió preguntar dónde se encontraba la casa de Ryun, la idea era buena, hasta que se dio cuenta que no había nadie en la calle, miro su reloj y eran las 6.22 am. Al ver esto entendió que las cosas aquí no eran tan aceleradas como en su antigua casa. El castaño no sabía si seguir buscando o si volver a casa, se inclinaba más por la segunda opción hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido.

Continúo caminando hasta que volvió a encontrar otro parque donde vio una banqueta en la cual sentarse y esperar a que alguien pasara por allí y preguntar sobre la dirección de la casa de Ryun.

Mientras esperaba veía su celular y lo único que leía eran noticias sobre él, algunas grabaciones sobre su pelea y lo que más se podía ver eran insultos hacia él , en más de una ocasión se rio por lo que le escribían.

-No creo que todo el sistema este mal- Dijo una voz femenina, Isao giró su cabeza y vio a una hermosa chica de pelo azul bastante claro -creo que quienes están mal son los lideres- añadió luego.

Isao esbozo una leve sonrisa y luego dijo – veo que me hice popular entre las chicas guapas – luego de esto la chica se sonrojo- soy Isao, aunque supongo que no hace falta que me presente-Dijo Isao mientras miraba a la chica.

-Soy Rin, y no, no hace falta que te presentes, con todo lo que pasó ayer ya eres conocido en todas partes- Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-lo suponía, por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está la casa de Ryunosuke Lucifer? – Preguntó Isao.

-Si quieres te llevo yo misma, pero con una condición- Dijo Rin seria - muéstrame un poco de tu poder, simplemente crea una esfera de energía o algo asi-

-Supongo que no hay opción- Dijo Isao para luego crear una esfera de energía oscura.

Rin comenzó a mirarla detenidamente y comenzó a crear una esfera de energía pura, después la acerco a la esfera del castaño y lo que ocurrió después sorprendió al castaño, las dos energías comenzaron a fusionarse, se elevaron levemente y luego se separaron, ahora la esfera del castaño era más oscura y más grande antes, mientras que la de Rin era más pequeña, sin embargo, su color no había cambiado.

-Así que si eras tú-dijo Rin mientras abrazaba al castaño- te espere muchísimo tiempo-

-Que? Pero si nos acabamos de conocer- Dijo el castaño sorprendido- quizás me estas confundiendo-

-No!, tú mismo viste lo que ocurrió con nuestras energías- Respondió Rin.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? - Pregunto Isao.

-¿No sabes sobre nuestras energías?- Dijo Rin incrédula y desanimada- Desde el origen de todo existían la oscuridad y la luz, estas dos se necesitaban mutuamente para vivir, así que buscaron a alguien que los personificara, así como una longinus, durante todas las generaciones hubo un portador de luz y otro de oscuridad y como ambas fuerzas se necesitan ,los "portadores" estaban destinados a estar juntos, la luz alimenta a la oscuridad y la oscuridad a la luz, es por eso que nosotros también estamos destinados a estar juntos.-

El castaño estaba sorprendido, nunca había escuchado eso, sin embargo, no dudaba de lo que decía Rin y el hecho de que sus energías reaccionaran así.

-Al igual que tú también tuve sueños en los que a diferencia de los tuyos yo revivía en la luz, mientras que tú en la oscuridad, a los dos no dijeron que despertáramos sin ser nosotros mismos y eso es porque ahora somos luz y oscuridad- Añadió Rin- Sé que al principio nuestra relación puede ser difícil y que tengas que conocerme aun y …-no alcanzó a terminar.

-Detente- Dijo Isao- Te creo, pero no sería correcto estar juntos por una obligación, si fuese así yo apoyaría el sistema de mi padre, y la verdad no es algo de lo que me sentiría orgulloso-

Rin miro al piso y comenzó a llorar y luego dijo- Aunque no me creas te conozco hace mucho tiempo, en la academia, era de la clase "b" y tú de la "c", la verdad es que tú me gustas, me gustabas desde hace mucho, no sé si por lo mismo de las energías o si era por atracción de verdad, nunca tuve el valor de acercarme a ti y cuando hoy en la mañana los noticieros mostraban los videos de tu pelea entendí el porque me gustabas tanto, tú eras la oscuridad y al ver a Ryun en los videos supuse que él te traería hasta aquí, así que decidí buscarte y de una vez por todas confesarme…aunque creo que no salió del todo bien-

-Vaya, la verdad es que no me esperaba esto para nada- Contestó Isao- Perdón si no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, pero quiero sepas que prometo protegerte de todo quien quiera hacerte daño y si esa leyenda es cierta algún día terminaremos juntos no?-

Rin levanto la mirada y abrazó a Isao y luego le dijo – Pues si tu prometes protegerme yo prometo enamorarte y tarde o temprano terminaras a mi lado-

Ambos sonrieron mientras se miraban, por un lado Rin estaba feliz y triste, triste porque había sido rechazada y a la vez feliz porque aún tenía grandes posibilidades; por el otro lado estaba Isao que estaba feliz porque por primera vez se sintió querido por alguien.

Para cuando terminaron de hablar eran las 7.04 am por lo que decidieron esperar un rato mientras conversaban sobre ellos y sobre porque estaban en contra del actual sistema del inframundo. Así pasaron los minutos hasta que dieron las 7.56 am por lo que decidieron caminar hacia la casa de Ryun, cuando llegaron Isao no tuvo que tocar para entrar ya que quien abrió la puerta fue el propio Ryun. -Hola hermano- Dijo Rin a Ryun- Traje a Isao, estaba perdido buscando la casa-luego de eso Rin entró a la casa.

Isao estaba sorprendido y a la vez nervioso, es posible que Ryun malentendiera la situación y se enojara, por otra parte, quizás Ryun sabía todo y no habría ningún problema.

-Hola Isao-Dijo Ryun mientras que a Isao le volvía el alma al cuerpo- Supongo que Rin ya conversó contigo-

-Hola Ryun-Contesto Isao menos nervioso- Si te refieres a "esa" conversación pues si…-

\- ¿y? ¿Qué tal fue? - Preguntó Ryun. En ese momento Isao estaba pidiendo que la tierra lo tragase, estaba hablando con el hermano de la chica que estaba enamorada de el y decir que la había rechazado no era muy buena idea, decir que eran novios tampoco era una buena opción, así que decidió decir lo que realmente paso.

Luego de que Isao le contara todo lo que había ocurrido Ryun simplemente dijo "Supuse que pasaría algo así", Isao no sabía cómo reaccionar, casi muere de un infarto por nada.

-Mejor entremos, dentro hablamos más tranquilos- Dijo Ryun mientras entraban- Toma asiento, te explicare todo y resolveré tus dudas. - Luego de esto comenzó a explicar- Mi padre creo este "campamento" o más bien ciudad porque sabía que muchos pensaban igual que él, así que antes de luchar contra tu padre creo todo esto y me dejo a cargo de todo, la ciudad esta oculta entre dimensiones por lo que es prácticamente imposible localizarnos, él sabía que quienes se revelaran serian buscados, así que mi primera tarea es traer a todo aquel que de verdad este en contra del sistema y así como hice contigo tú también deberás hacerlo con aquel lo necesite; mi segunda tarea es buscar un sistema que realmente funcione y que vea por el bien de la sociedad, hasta ahora no lo eh logrado y mi tercera tarea es destronar a tu padre y así poder integrar este sistema al inframundo, pero necesito ayuda, necesito tu ayuda, si todo esto se cumple ambos gobernaremos y haremos que todo cambie para mejor-

-Pues solo pido una cosa-Respondió serio Isao- quien acabe con Issei quiero ser yo-

-Adelante, de todas formas, tu eres el único que lo puede hacer-contestó Ryun-y por cierto, no me entrometeré entre mi hermana y tu-

Esto puso muy nervioso a Isao y más nervioso se puso cuando Ryun dijo -la verdad es que Rin me lo había dicho hace mucho, asi que me alegre por ella cuando aceptaste unirte a este grupo-

Así siguieron hablando de temas personales por un buen rato, hasta que Ryun dijo – acompáñame- Ryun abrió un círculo mágico, ambos entraron y al llegar Isao no vio nada, estaban en la nada- Esta es una dimensión de bolsillo, aquí puedes entrenar sin limitarte, yo te recomendaría analizar mejor tu poder, es inestable aun, quien puede ayudarte es Rin, ella sabe sobre esto.

Luego de eso Ryun salió de la dimensión e Isao comenzó a entrenar de inmediato, estaba muy adolorido, pero no era impedimento para él. Primero comenzó por entrenar su resistencia, luego su velocidad, más tarde su fuerza y por ultimo sus poderes.

Isao comenzó a expulsar su aura de a poco, lentamente su aura se intensificaba y se volvía más oscura, cerró sus ojos para concentrarse y notaba como poco a poco su cuerpo cada vez pesaba menos, comenzó a moverse y era más ágil y más rápido, sin embargo, al poco tiempo comenzó a fatigarse, cayó de rodillas y empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Si sigues a ese ritmo vas a sobre cargar tu cuerpo-Quien dijo esto fue Rin, quien desde unos 15 minutos atrás observaba al castaño, luego se acercó y creó una esfera de energía y la introdujo en el pecho del castaño. -Si quieres usar tus poderes tienes dos opciones, entrenar conmigo o esperar varios días a que tu cuerpo vuelva a la normalidad.

Gracias a la energía que le dio Rin el dolor que sentía el castaño desapareció, recobro gran parte de sus fuerzas -Gracias- Dijo Isao con una leve sonrisa- pues prefiero entrenar contigo, no creo que nos sobre el tiempo como para esperar-.

-Está bien- Dijo Rin- Pero a cambio…tengamos una cita- luego de decir esto último ambos se pusieron muy rojos, en especial Rin, que al igual que Isao era inexperta en todo aquello del amor.

De todas formas Isao no dudó en aceptar, pero antes de aceptar por completo el también tenia sus condiciones- Quiero que me expliques cómo funcionan nuestros poderes-Dijo el castaño.

-Pues bien-Rin comenzó a explicar- como te dije, luz y oscuridad se necesitan, dentro de ti hay un poco de luz siempre, dentro de mí un poco de oscuridad; cuando usas tus poderes usas esa luz que hay dentro de ti, el problema es que cuando esa luz se "termina" la oscuridad empieza a absorber la energía de tu cuerpo, es por eso que te fatigas tanto, cuando te di de mi energía la oscuridad dejo de absorber la energía de tu cuerpo y comenzó a absorber la que yo te di.-

-Ya veo- Respondió el castaño- cambiando de tema… ¿para cuándo nuestra cita?-

-en dos días-Contestó Rin sonriente y sonrojada-¿Qué opinas?-

-Me parece bien- Dijo Isao mientras se paraba- bueno, creo que me iré a casa-Estaba decidido a volver a casa, hasta que recordó que estaba perdido.

-Ven, mi hermano sabe- Dijo Rin amablemente y soltando una risita- Él te ira a dejar-

Cuando llegaron a casa de Ryun este fue a dejar a Isao a su casa y antes de despedirse Isao dijo- Mañana ire a Kuoh, aún tengo asuntos allí-

 _ **BUEEEENO, este fue el tercer episodio de "El legado", espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que si tienen alguna sugerencia no olviden dejar su review para saber en qué mejorar :D También recuerda dejar tu Fav y Follow que animan bastante.**_

 _ **Resolveré las dudas que tengan en el inicio del siguiente ep. , sin más que decir…Hasta la otra!**_


End file.
